


I'll Protect You Forever and Always

by DestielOTP73



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOTP73/pseuds/DestielOTP73
Summary: When Din Djarin gets word that Bo-Katan got him a bodyguard, he didn't expect it to be Jedi.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	I'll Protect You Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a ship from @javierdjarin on Tumblr  
> Kaiddon's face claim is Boyd Holbrook.

When Bo-Katan told Din that she had gotten him a bodyguard, he didn't expect her to have hired out a Jedi. Din was caught up in his blue eyes and cleared his throat as he looked at the man's lightsaber.  
"Mand'alor," he said, bowing. "Kaiddon, at your service."  
"Kaiddon? Well, thank you. When did Bo-Katan find you?" He sputtered then said, "I don't mean to be rude, I just-"  
The Jedi laughed. "It's alright. Bo-Katan reached out to me about a week ago. She said that she was looking for someone to be a temporary bodyguard, so I thought that I could come check it out." He rushed on and said, "She said that we will have a two week trial period, so...yeah."  
"Ok. Let me show you around the village," Din said.  
"Thank you," Kaiddon said, looking at him with a soft smile.   
Din felt his face heat up under the helmet and coughed. "Let's go, I'll show you the training grounds first, you'll probably spend quite a bit of time there."  
After showing him around, he led him to an empty hut. "This is where you'll be staying for your time here. Just, make yourself at home. I start my training in the morning at dawn, so I will see you then."  
"Ok, but I have a question," he said as Din started to leave. Din turned to look at him. "I was wondering, why am I not staying at your hut? I mean- just, cause..like, I'm supposed to be your bodyguard and all that..."  
Din smiled. "I will explain it later, but maybe you could work your way up to that... someday."  
Din smirked as he saw a blush dust the blonde man's cheeks, hidden in the stubble. "Good night, Kaiddon."  
"G-good night, Mand'alor."


End file.
